Bodies comprising a structure comprised of walls extending in a longitudinal direction and defining a plurality of longitudinal channels are useful in various applications. For example, porous ceramic cellular articles, having a honeycomb structure, may be used as substrates for catalytic material and/or may serve as particulate filters, such as in cleaning exhaust streams and gas streams. In some applications the body needs sufficient structural or mechanical integrity such as to withstand impact or thermal requirements.